


Tension

by dragongummy



Category: Strike Back
Genre: Adrenaline, Comrades in Arms, Hand Jobs, Language, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rutting, Sexual Content, aggressive!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongummy/pseuds/dragongummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Damien have been in denial for far too long, and it reaches a breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

Damien had almost got caught in the crossfire. They were opening fire on a school of assumed terrorists and Damien had charged in like he always did. And it pisses Stonebridge off that Scott can just charge in head first and always come out in (semi) one piece. But this time was too close, way too close.

And their friendship had gotten to the level of regularly checking the other for scars and blood and anything that wasn't supposed to be there. Michael has Scott in a deathgrip by his upper arm and is hauling him off down a street. Damien is talking, always talking, trying to explain what happened and how he had no choice and _lives were at stake, Mikey._ They turn down into a shitty, smelly ass alley and Stonebridge threw Scott to the wall.

"Your life is more important than theirs," he says. And it's selfish and his blood is pumping in his ears from the rush and the heat and almost losing Damien. He's seeing red from the blind fury of Scott's lack of self worth and how he jumps at the opportunity to throw himself to the wolves without a second thought or opinion. Scott looks shocked at his words, and that pisses him off more. Knowing that Scott doesn't see himself that way. That he sees himself as a disposable _thing_.

Stonebridge blinks once and he's suddenly in front of Scott, who can't step away. His back is to the wall and he's looking at Stonebridge with a wary look. They're mere inches apart.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Scott is barely audible. Michael looks down and sees that his hand is fisting Scotts shirt that covers his belly and Scott's in turn is pushing against one of his shoulders. Stonebridge takes that last step and closes the gap between them, pressing his body into Scott's.

"The fuck, man? I'm not-" Stonebridge attacks Scott's mouth. And Scott is caught so off guard that Michael can just slip his tongue inside (tries to get as deep as it can go) and roll his hips into Damien's. And Damien lets out a sound that makes him rock hard as if someone just flipped on a switch. So he rolls his hips again and Damien breaks the kiss to tilt is head back.

"I'm not either, Scott." He says. He hasn't realized that he's holding Scott's hands above his head with one hand and his other is on Scott's hip. Which totally debunks what he just said, because every indication in that moment is that he is.  He can tell from the slight tremble of Damien's body (Stonebridge bet that Scott thought he wouldn't notice) that he was scared. And turned on. Damien Scott doesn't give his body to other people. He knows Scott has been with a man before, but that was the problem with men. They wanted to dominate. They wanted to take that one thing from you that made you put down your last wall of defenses. The defense that you put up with a woman in a bedroom. The ability to take control. When you demand control from a person like Scott who was so _out of control_...

He starts the pace of his hips in a frenzy, rutting against Scott who starts to pull at his grip.

"I'm not losing you, you fucking idiot," Stonebridge grits into Scott's ear. His hand is down the front of Scott's pants and grips him. It's an alien feeling, to be here in this moment with Scott holding his dick. He should feel weirded out. After all he's never been with another man before. But he's not. Because it's not anyone but Scott. Hasn't been for a long time. They'd been shot at. Hid behind walls together, killed together, saved other people and each other. How many people could you say you trusted with your life? Honestly and truly? Someone that wouldn't run and push you out in front to get away? That kind of bond with another human being is more deep and personal that anything Stonebridge could have ever hoped to have with another. Especially with someone like Scott. But he was the only one he trusted with his life. It was a bizarre thing.

And what Stonebridge needed from Scott was _him_. Needed to be with somebody he trusted, and Scott knew he was the only one. Had known for a while. They both knew that this was something more than it should be. 

Damien's knees get weak, but Stonebridge is solid against him, the leg between both of his acting as an anchor and keeping him pinned to the wall. Stonebridge's hand is unrelenting and he finally releases Scott's wrists and slides the now free hand under his shirt. Its warm skin on warmer skin and Scott's spine unwillingly arches like a bow until their chests bump.

"If only you knew what you looked like, Damien." And the use of his first name was too intimate that he closes his eyes. One hand gripping his dick and the other roaming his chest and back. "Look at me," the lips are next to his ear before they latch on to his neck. He does as he's told, because Scott liked it when he was given orders. It made life more simple. 

Scott reaches orgasm first, his entire body freezing against Stonebridge's still moving one. One hand is holding his sac for the extra sensation and the other is unforgiving on his cock. He's never going to tell Scott how he wants him beneath him. How he's loving the sounds Scott is making in his release. And how his body is so open and clinging to him. Scott's body is pulsing with his orgasm and he's gripping onto Stonebridge's shirt in a vice grip and he can feel Scott's legs shaking against his own. And he'd never tell how he loved seeing Scott's beautiful eyes blown wide with bliss and loves seeing him this vulnerable. Stonebridge bites into Scott's neck when he reaches his own peak.

The mark is there for days.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried...felt like I lost some control near the end, but when I go back and try to edit, I tend to screw things up, so...sorry.


End file.
